


restraint.

by creamcaramel



Category: IDOLiSH7 (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Gaku is just mentioned, Pining, Responsibility, really it's just tsumugi trying not to pine over gaku 24 hours of the day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-14
Updated: 2020-01-14
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:55:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22255270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/creamcaramel/pseuds/creamcaramel
Summary: restraintnounre·straint | \ ri-ˈstrānt \a control over the expression of one's emotions or thoughtsstart of tsumugi's daily life + pining for gaku.
Relationships: Takanashi Tsumugi/Yaotome Gaku
Comments: 3
Kudos: 13





	restraint.

**Author's Note:**

> this is actually the first non-reader fic i write, and i love this pairing so _much_.  
> i'm really bored and lonely is there any gktm discord servers i'd love to join one-
> 
> also! this is just a practice fic before i open ko-fi commissions around this or next week, stay tuned fellas!

Another day of continuing as a manager of one of the famous idol groups in the entertainment industry. In other words, it’s really just Tsumugi not getting enough sleep again, as she smoothed over IDOLiSH7’s schedule for today (and reciting it in her head like a mantra, _she has to get a grip_ ).

The hectic life that she signed up for was not really what she expected (okay, maybe _yes_ but anyway). Since her father’s in the business, there’s no harm in getting involved in the industry too. Watching idols performing true to their hearts is what she loves to watch, and also the thing she tries her best to preserve in the group that she’s managing in.

Sure, there’s one certain male that is very dear to her heart, but her number one priority is **IDOLiSH7** , not **TRIGGER**.

…Then again, there’s no harm in contacting Gaku ever so often.

For that day, though, the blonde doesn’t navigate directly to her chat conversation with Gaku, she has other responsibilities to take care of. She proceeds to her daily job of maintaining peace ~~, enduring the shenanigans again~~.

The petite manager is pretty sure the silver-haired male has a rough day too.


End file.
